Thin Line Between Love And Hate
by SyfyGeek13
Summary: When Chloe is either going to be forced to leave the pride, or pretend she's engaged to Alek, what will she choose? Will she try and be with Alek if it means staying within her pride? What will truly come out of it? And what about her relationship with Brian?
1. Chapter 1

**And here is my shot at ****_Lilianna.S's _****TNLOCK challenge! :3**

* * *

Chloe started her afternoon like any other, taking her job at Varese. She actually managed to make it on time today. Brian had been there, waiting for her when she stepped in.

"Oh, hi!" She stepped towards him, grabbing the second coffee from his hands. He smiled and replied with his own greeting. "Were you waiting for me?" He nodded shyly.

"Hope that's not weird or anything, I just-" He paused and gave her a smile. "I wanted to see you." Chloe bit her lip and blushed. She glanced down at her phone.

"And as great as seeing you was, I have to get to work now! Thank you so much for the coffee, Brian." She leaned forward and gave him a small hug, which he reciprocated. He left shortly after and Chloe made her way to her check-in. Today was going to be a long day. With that thought, she started on her work.

She sighed and let her eyes drift over to the coffee shop while still writing prices onto tags. He eyes caught onto something. No, some_one_.

"Valentina?" She almost dropped the blouse she had in her hands. Valentina smiled and walked towards the blonde.

"Hello, Chloe."

"What are you doing here? Is everyone alright?" Chloe peeked behind Valentina and saw neither Alek or Jasmine.

"Everyone is fine, Uniter. I just have to talk to you. Is there anyway you can step away from your job for a moment?" Valentina asked her, looking around. "It seems that no one will miss you too much." The older woman smiled again. Chloe looked around. It was true, there was not a single person inside the store.

"Umm, I guess I could." She could only hope Lana wouldn't hate her too much. She finished her tag and hung the blouse up. She snatched her shoulder bag and keys to the store, making her way to Valentina. "Where to?" She escorted the woman from the store, making sure to lock up both doors before leaving.

"Back to the apartment." She stated simply. They made their way to the building with a silence and that was very awkward. At least for Chloe. She decided to question Valentina when she saw the woman giving no further information.

"So, everyone is alright? No one's hurt?" Chloe glanced up to see the woman's face when she answered.

"Everyone is fine, Chloe. I told you that before. It's just some simple Mai business I need to discuss with you." The petite blonde nodded and continued walking. She could only hope everyone was surely fine, as she had been told. This was so odd. The only time Valentina ever made contact with Chloe on her own was when they found Scarface. She stumbled.

"Valentina, is there another assassin?" Valentina stopped and sighed.

"Chloe, there is no danger. Not for you, not for anyone. This is just a business discussion that we will do when we make it back to our building." The look in Valentina's eyes told her not to ask anything more. Chloe just continued walking, falling back into the silence that was there before. There was no talk until the two made there way through the door of the apartment.

"Jasmine, Alek, please come out here. We need to talk about something." Chloe was still sort of scared. What was this all about? She saw Alek first and felt the familiar tug at her stomach. She sighed. Then she saw Jasmine, looking just as business-like as her mother. She smiled at the two and saw Jasmine barely give anything back. Alek, on the other hand, gave her a smirk. She felt his eyes eyeing her up and down. What she would give to just go up and smack him.

"What is it, mom?" Jasmine took a seat on the couch and Alek sat beside her. Chloe realized neither of them knew what was going on either. Chloe sat down on the chair nearest her. Valentina stayed standing.

"We have to talk." She stated seriously. "We have an issue within our pride and others."

"I thought you said no one was hurt?" Chloe sat up, now very alert.

"And I assure you Chloe, no one is." She took a seat in the chair that would only seat one. There was silence until she spoke again. "Why is everyone acting so scared? Nothing is going on, to cause anyone danger." Everyone pretty much let out a breath. Again, everyone waited until she would explain further. "Chloe, as you know, I am the leader of the San Francisco Pride. As for other prides, they find it unfair that _this_ pride gets to be the place you call home." Chloe looked confused. Jasmine nodded in understanding, apparently knowing where this was going. Alek stared at Valentina, eyes narrowing.

"So, they think it's unfair that she was _born_ here?" Alek sat up now. He looked over at Chloe, who was staring at him. She blushed and looked down.

"Well, not exactly. They just think it's unfair that she is staying with our pride, instead of exploring the other prides. They think _we're_ the one's keeping her here." She looked at me. "They want her to leave for a while, living in other prides." Chloe practically jumped out of her seat.

"Valentina, I don't want to leave!" Chloe paused and took a deep breath. "There is _no_ way I can leave. This is my home." Chloe couldn't help but feel her eyes dampen. She didn't want to leave this place. She'd been here since she could remember, living in the same house. She couldn't just pick up and go. "What would we tell my mom?" She kept her voice from breaking and wiped her eyes before any tears could fall. She groaned.

"I was going to figure that out later. Look, Chloe, I'm not going to let them just take you out of our pride like that." Chloe sat back down and hid her face in her arm. Alek fought the urge to go and comfort her. Jasmine did the same.

"What are you talking about now?" Her muffled voice came through. She didn't mean to sound angry, but she was.

"I have a plan." She stated like she wasn't talking about Chloe getting taken away.

"What is it?" Chloe brought her head up, thankful no tears had fallen. She pushed them away.

"I know, for a fact, people cannot be taken away from prides if they are in love with another Mai." Chloe nodded, but she was confused. She wasn't in love with another Mai. She wasn't in love with anyone.

"But I'm not in_ love_ with anyone." Chloe informed her.

"I didn't think so, but that's why this a_ plan_. I have a way to keep you here, but only if you agree. You have to be willing to do stuff you may not want to do." Valentina sat up and looked right at Chloe, who was now very scared.

"What are you talking about?" She spoke quietly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. The woman sighed.

"Chloe, I'm planning on making it seem like you _are_ in love with another Mai." Chloe looked confused, once again. Jasmine felt Alek become tense beside her. "Obviously, I'm going to have to find a male Mai, willing to pretend to be with you." Jasmine glanced at Alek and saw his jaw clench. His eyes were closed, and Jasmine saw that he was trying to stay calm.

"Wait," Chloe breathed in. "Are you saying I am going to have to _pretend_ to be in love with someone I don't even know?" Chloe kept her voice calm, thought she felt like screaming.

"Not necessarily. I have _someone_ in mind." Valentina's eyes drifted over to Alek, who had managed to go back to his regular self. Chloe followed her gaze and nearly gasped.

"Alek? You want me to pretend to love_ Alek_?" Chloe stood and missed a flash of hurt go across Alek's face. "You people are impossible! There is no way that would ever work!" Chloe started to make her way to the door, but Alek stood and ran to her side.

"Chloe, look." He gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. Her face was full of anger. "Don't think of it as that. Think of it as you needing to stay in the pride. You _do_ want to stay, don't you?" He masked the way he really felt, and grabbed onto reality. He needed her to see the real reason behind this wasn't to torture her.

"Of _course_ I want to stay! But acting like I'm in love with you, trying to stay in this pride...It's all just-" She couldn't find words to describe it. He let his hand drift down her arm, and slipped his hand into hers.

"I know. Unbelievable that you get to act like your in love with me. I mean, who wouldn't already _be_ in love with me?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes. She hoped he didn't notice the warmth that crept onto her neck and cheeks. She pulled her hand from his and looked down.

"What about everyone else? Being at school, having to see my mom? They're all going to know something is up." Chloe walked past Alek and sat down on her previous spot.

"I've already thought about this. For the most part, I think I have it figured out. I will be taking all three of you out of school for 4 months." Chloe's jaw went slack.

"Wh-what? _4 months_? How long do we need?!" Chloe yelled a bit, but made no move to run. The other three were thankful for that.

"As long as it takes to make the others see that you really are in love." Chloe couldn't help but want to correct her. She wasn't in love. "The other prides are giving you 4 months to prove that you really want to stay, and that you really are in love. You have to want this Chloe. You have to show them that _this_ is where you want to live your life." Chloe nodded. "At the end of every month, we will be having a small gathering. People from all different prides will be invited to see that this is your home. No to mention there will be other males around your age coming in to make sure there is no hoax going on." Valentina gave her the run down. Chloe took a deep breath.

"And I guess I'll be staying here, these next 4 months too?" Valentina nodded. "You'll be sharing a room with Alek."

"What?" Both Chloe and Alek shouted. They looked at each other and back at Valentina.

"Not only with you too be in love, but you are also engaged." The color drained out of Alek's face as Chloe gasped.

"I'm 16! I can't get_ married_!" Chloe shouted. Valentina ignored her comment.

"At the end of these 4 months, we will have a wedding. You and Alek's wedding. I'm planning on inviting people that you get along with best at these small gatherings." This time, Alek spoke up.

"Look, Valentina, I want Chloe to stay in this pride just as much next person, but don't you think you're going a bit too far? Why can't we just tell them we're in love. If we were in love, we wouldn't have to prove anything to them. And what happens at the end of these 4 months, when they agree to letting her stay? The we're stuck being married to each other." He ran his hand through his hair, breathing deeply.

"I promise you, everything will work out. I just need to you to act like an engaged couple. Go on a few dates maybe. When we have guests, which we will be having, you will have to act like you're in love." Alek sat back into the couch and closed his eyes. Jasmine place a hand on his shoulder. Chloe stayed quiet, not wanting to say anything more. But she had one question.

"What about-" She paused not sure how to word it. She saw everyone's eyes on her and blushed. "What about doing things that couples do?" She tried. The three of them looked confused.

"I told you, you will go on dates. A few things here and there. Chloe, trust me, I've thought this through." Chloe sighed.

"That's not what I meant. Aren't they gonna notice when two engaged people don't do anything - anything physical? Like, kissing or hugging or anything?" She didn't dare to look at Alek's expression.

"That is just something you two will have to come to on your own. When the time is right, you _will_ act that way." If Chloe would have looked at Alek, she would have seen a huge smirk on his face. Chloe sighed.

"And my mother? What will I be telling her?" She sat back.

"Tonight, when you go home, I'll conveniently call you and ask if it's alright for me to come over with Jasmine. From there, I'll explain how I need to bring you on a trip with Jasmine and I. Assuming that she won't appreciate Alek being with you, we won't mention him." Alek chuckled. "I will tell her how Jasmine and you both need to go with me to New York, for educational purposes. I will tell the school the same thing, only mentioning Alek this time." Chloe nodded and looked at Alek and Jasmine. The both nodded also. "Well, I think I covered everything. You can go home now Chloe, I will call you soon." With that, Valentina got up and walked to what Chloe guessed was her room. walked over to Chloe.

"Don't worry about everything too much, okay? I'll be right beside you the whole way. Think of it as a girls getaway, not including Alek." Jasmine sent Alek a smirk, and Alek sent her a glare. Chloe laughed and nodded. Before Jasmine walked away, Chloe hugged her. Jasmine left the room, leaving only Chloe and Alek.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Chloe asked him.

"I'm fine. Trust me. I don't think I mind getting to spend 4 months at home, with_ you_." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll see you soon." Chloe made her way to the door, waving at Alek as she left.

_This is definitely going to be a long day._

* * *

**Well, I tried! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think of it so far! (: I will try to update frequently on this and my other story! :D**

**~Maria xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, sorry for the horribly long wait. I seriously want to say thank you for the 11 ****_amazing_**** reviews that I got on only the first chapter! I'm so glad I got them! Now, here's your chapter(:**

* * *

"Are you sure we can trust this Valentina woman? I've never even met her, Chloe!" Ms. King has been ranting for at least 20 minutes about Chloe going on a "trip" to New York with Jasmine and Valentina. The two women talked for almost an hour, thanks to Meredith. Question after question - and Chloe was glad to be leaving tomorrow.

"Yes, mom! I'm positive. Plus, you trust me and I trust Valentina. Jasmine's great! When I went over to study, we seriously had a blast." Chloe cringed inwardly at how easy lying to her mother was becoming so easy. Meredith's eyes drifted towards her container of take-out and back at Chloe.

"But for four months? I mean, really; what kind of business trip takes four months, Chloe?" Chloe heard the impatience in her mother's voice.

"You'd be surprised. Jasmine told me that her mom left for almost half a year at one time." Chloe tilted her head, acting sympathetic towards her friend. "She said that her mom's making her go with her this time, since Alek will be away visiting family and she would be all alone. Jasmine invited me along so she wouldn't be bored! I don't blame her." Chloe tried for a half smile and her mom just stared, head cocked. "Oh, please mom! I promise I'll call everyday, and even Skype once in a while." The blonde tried begging since the convincing wasn't going well. It was several minutes later - which felt like hours to Chloe - when her mom finally spoke up.

"Fine," She practically huffed.

"Yes!" Chloe shouted, standing up and almost did a happy dance while circling around the table to hug her mom.

"But, but, but," Her mom held up her hand, eyebrows raised in a serious face that Chloe knew oh so well.

"Mom," She groaned. "But's are never a good thing. What's the catch?" Meredith smirked slightly, seeing her daughter catch on so fast.

"I need you to promise me, and I mean promise me, that you will tell me if anything happens with that Alek boy." Chloe's eyes widened.

"Mom, I told you! He won't even be there!" Chloe whined, sinking to her knees in front of her mother with a pout.

"I know, but he may come back early and meet with you guys at some point. I just want to be sure that my baby's alright." Chloe smiled and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm not a baby. I just turned 16, mom." She smiled, kissed her mom on the cheek and walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to pack up!" Her mom gave her a hum, letting her know she heard. Chloe walked up to her room, but a heavy feeling was weighing in her stomach. She really hated lying to her mother. At least this 4 month get-away would give her a break and just let he be herself. Well, be herself and pretend to be engaged to Alek. She groaned, falling flat onto her bed with a sigh. It felt like all she was doing lately was pretending.

"You know, I'd save those sounds for our honeymoon. They may come in handy." Chloe jumped up, giving a glare at the British Mai that was standing in the door frame of her bathroom.

"What're you doing her, Alek?" She reached underneath her bed for a suitcase and pulled it out with a tug, placing it on her bed and opening it. "I'm sure I'll see enough of you within the next 4 months." She whispered and walked over to shut her door.

"First off, I still have my job, and that's to protect you. Secondly," He smirked and sat on her bed, similar to the way he had when her mom caught them. Chloe cringed at the memory. "I had to check in on my fiancé." He clicked his tongue and gave her a wink. She just scoffed. She waltzed over to her closet, trying to decide what to take.

"Well, I'm a bit busy packing so uh, why don't you come back later." She paused and turn around from the clothes she was eyeing. "Or not." He just laughed, a big, throaty, sarcastic laugh that made her spin around completely to glare at him. 'Do you mind? Some people are _trying_ to keep secrets here!" She hissed in a whisper. He just smirked. Sh rolled her eyes and turned around to continue picking things out. Once she had a handful of things, she went to the suitcase, and tucked them in neatly. This went on for several runs before Alek yawned.

"That wasn't meant to come out," He laughed quietly. Chloe glanced up from her packing and saw his eyes closed and how relaxed he looks. She wanted to yell at him to stop looking so comfortable on her bed, and for not getting enough sleep. Then she realized it was most likely because he was watching her. She grimaced.

"Have you gotten any sleep lately?" She whispered, not really wanting to interrupt his tranquility. He peeked at her through one eye and smiled.

"Not important," He stood up, stretching his arms in the air with another yawn. "I'm going to head back now, just call if you need anything." He started for the window, but paused when he was some-what in front of her. "Darling." He added with a smirk.

"Oh, stop it." She said, but felt the blush run up her neck and spread onto her face. He just gave her another wink and headed out the window.

_I was right,_ she though. _This is going to be a very long 4 months._

* * *

In the morning, if thankfully being a Saturday, Chloe woke around 9:30. She sighed and wished she could sleep in later but knew she should leave with her 4 bags, and head to Valentina's. She wouldn't want to be late for her plane. She sighed again, and stood up. After grabbing her towel and clothes to throw on afterwards, she took a quick shower. Once she got out, she threw on her outfit which consisted of jeans and a light pink floral top, she applied a quick amount of makeup. She grabbed her two large suitcases, threw her purse around her shoulder, and got the small carry case to take downstairs.

"Mom?" Chloe called out once she was just about to the bottom.

"Kitchen!" She heard the familiar voice and headed towards the kitchen, only to find that they also had a guest.

"Jasmine?" Chloe said, dropping her bags to the floor. Jasmine looked up and gave Chloe a big smile that lit up the tan girls face. She smiled back and walked closer, grabbing a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom thought you could use a ride, since she didn't really specify on where your mother could drop you off at." Chloe glanced at her mother, who was now making a pot of coffee. "Are you ready, or do you need a bit more time?" The older Mai stood up from the stool and nodded to Chloe's bags.

"Oh, uh," She paused, thinking. "I think I should be okay. I packed everything that I'll probably need. Then she remembered her laptop, which she would need to video call with her mom. "Oh, wait, I need to grab something else. I'll be right back!" Jasmine just smiled and nodded. CHloe took of for her room, grabbing her laptop, charger, and a few other small things before tossing them in a bag and walking back down the stairs.

"Okay I think I-" She stopped noticing Jasmine was gone, as were her bags. Her mom was sitting down, reading the paper and drinking a steaming hot cop of coffee. "Where'd she go?"

"Took your bags out to her car," Her mom said without looking up. Chloe just nodded, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Sooo," She said, dragging out the word. Meredith glanced up and sighed, putting the paper down.

"I guess I can't keep you forever. Don't want you to miss your flight." Chloe wrapped her arms around her mom, hugging her tight. _I think I'll be okay on time._

"I'm gonna miss you, mom." She squeezed her tighter.

"I'm gonna miss you too, kiddo." Chloe heard her mother's voice break, but the older woman pulled away. "Now go before I breakdown." Chloe gave her a sad smile.

"I'll call every day, I promise! I love you, mom!" She yelled running out the door. She heard her mom reply with and I love you too and headed to the sleek black Dodge Charger that was parked out front. She got in the passenger's seat, giving Jasmine another smile before buckling in. "Off to the house?"

"That we are," Said an accent from the backseat that made Chloe jump half a foot. Jasmine just pulled away, smiling a bit.

"What the hell, Alek?" Chloe turned, giving Alek a glare then faced the front while rolling her eyes.

"No crime in coming along for the ride, Chloe King." She heard his cocky voice and didn't even bother with a reply. _Yeah, I'll be able to pretend to be engaged to _that, she thought to herself. She just closed her eyes, enjoying the short, quiet ride that only lasting for about 7 minutes.

"Okay, well my mom and I will be away until Monday. We're traveling around the U.S. and giving people our word on your guys. We're not sure what they will ask of us, but we're going to try and give them everything they need to see." Jasmine spoke as Chloe stepped out of the car. She noticed that Alek was grabbing all of her bags and went to stop him.

"You don't have to do that," She told him, holding out her hands. He just shrugged and continued walking towards the elevator that was inside the parking garage they were in.

"Sound like a plan?" Jasmine spoke, now taking stride beside Chloe. Chloe just nodded and smiled lightly at her.

"Do you _have_ to go though? I mean, I'd Just kind of appreciate it if I weren't alone with Alek. He's already getting on my nerves and we haven't even started." Jasmine gave a short chuckle, but shook her head.

"We aren't leaving until tonight, around 7:30. Mom wants to get everything planned for the next couple of months so she knows what will take place. Plus, she wants you and Alek to get to know each other. If you guys know nothing about each other, then no one will believe you're about to be married." Chloe nodded in understanding.

The elevator that they were now standing in _dinged_ and the two stepped off. Chloe couldn't help but notice that Alek must have taken one up before they got there.

"Jasmine, can I ask you something?" Chloe stopped the other girl from opening the door. Jasmine looked confused, but nodded for Chloe to continue. "When we're acting engaged, will be still be so-" She paused thinking of the word."well, you know?" She just shrugged, failing to complete her sentence. Jasmine smiled, which looked strangely like a smirk to Chloe.

"You too will have to be _in love_. Meaning, he will probably tone it down but," She looked at Chloe. "He's Alek." Chloe nodded and sighed as Jasmine opened the door. The place looked the same as yesterday. No surprise there.

"Chloe, it's good to see that you're mother agreed to let you spend time with us." Valentina spoke and startled Chloe, who didn't see her before.

"Except she think we're in New York, but yes." Chloe spoke quietly. Valentina seemed to ignore her comment.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Valentina started walking, not giving Chloe much choice in the matter. They stopped walking once they were in front of a closed door. Valentina reached forward and opened it. "We tried the best we could to make this homely." Chloe stepped inside and gave a silent smile.

The first thing she noticed was the - what appeared to be - double glass doors that had a plae white curtain hanging over them. Chloe guessed it was a balcony of some sort. She looked around some more and noticed there was a bed, with a simple black and white comforter, topped with pillows. There was a small night stand next to the bed. She looked back around and noticed that there was a desk with a couple pieces of stationary on top of it. She noticed the sliding doors, indicating a closet. Then there was another door. Chloe walked forwards and opened it. She flipped the light switch and walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room. There were white towels hanging from the rack and white washcloths sitting on the sink. She smiled again and walked out.

"Thank you, I really-" She noticed that Valentina had already walked away. Chloe took another glance around and noticed her bags were on the side of the bed. With a sigh, she started unpacking.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Chloe sat on her bed feeling ready to go back to sleep. She glanced at her phone and saw it was almost 11:30. She sighed, feeling a bit hungry. She walked out of her room and into the long hallway, heading towards the kitchen where she found Alek.

"Where's Jasmine and Valentina? I want to thank them for making my room up." She took a seat on the stool next to him. He snickered and Chloe glanced over at him. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He smirked and shook his head. He got off of his stool and Chloe followed.

"What's so funny?" She followed after him as he headed towards his room.

"Who's to say that they were the one's who did it?" He opened his door and walked in, throwing himself down in his bed with a grunt. "Who's to say I didn't make it?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him.

"Why on earth would you do my room?" He just shrugged.

"That would be because I follow Valentina's orders." He closed his eyes, much like last night on Chloe's bed. She thought for a second.

"Then thank you, Alek." She was about to leave when she remembered her actual reason for exiting her room in the first place. "What is there to eat?"

"Anything you can find," Was his simple reply. She sighed and headed towards the kitchen. She raided the fridge first, in hopes of finding some kind of leftovers. Much to her dismay, there were none. She did, however, find ingredients that could make a sandwich.

After putting one together and taking a bite, Jasmine came out from the other side of the room. Valentina's office, Chloe guessed.

"Hey there," Jasmine said, sitting next to the blond.

"Hey yourself," Chloe smiled. "So when are we making these 'plans' you told me about?" Jasmine shrugged, as if thinking.

"Could be any time before 6. That's when we leave." Chloe nodded and went back to eating before Jasmine spoke up again. "Are you still seeing Brian?" Chloe almost choked on the food in her mouth. She swallowed hard and turn to face the other Mai.

"We-uh-we still talk. Not so much date or anything." She blushed and looked down. When Jasmine didn't say anything, Chloe looked at her.

"You can't see him in public. Not unless Alek is with you." Jasmine stated, kind of business like. Chloe nodded but sighed internally. Alek and Brian have never really - got along.

"And I don't plan on seeing him much. I know it can never work between us, I just-" She set her food down, not feeling so hungry anymore. "I was hoping we could still be friends. As you told be before, though; you can't be friends with someone you-" She cut herself off. She may have liked Brian, but she didn't love him. "Someone you like." She finished.

"Chloe, humans and Mai just aren't meant to be together. Yes, you are supposed to unite us, but that doesn't mean we can live happily ever after. There's bound to be people who dislike the idea, and some who don't." Chloe nodded, knowing she was right. Brian was a great guy, but he just wasn't meant for Chloe.

"I know. Like I said, I was just trying to stay friends with him." Jasmine nodded and placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder. The blond looked up and smiled sadly.

"No reason to be sad." Jasmine said, standing up and walking towards the hallway. "You still have Alek," She smirked and walked away. Chloe scoffed.

"As if," She got up, threw away the rest of her uneaten food and went to walked to her new room. Once inside, she lied down feeling all the tension she didn't know was there, slip away. Relaxing for a couple of minutes turned into Chloe taking a nap, and someone waking her up.

"Chloe, Valentina wants to talk to us now." She felt a hand on her arm and heard that accented voice she knew so well. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching, knocking Alek's hand off of her arm.

"Fine," She mumbled and sat up. She followed Alek out and into the main room where Valentina and Jasmine were sitting. They took both of the individual chairs, leaving the couch for Chloe and Alek. They both sat down and Valentina began.

"As you know, Chloe, Jasmine and I will be taking of tonight around 6 o'clock. You and Alek will have all of tomorrow, Monday, and Tuesday to get to know each other. I already called into the school's office and left a message, so they should know none of you will be in by Monday." Chloe nodded, still feeling very out of it.

"I want to two of you to think of things that and engaged couple would have done. First date, the first time you both said 'I love you", and even where and when Alek purposed to you." Valentina glanced at Alek and back at Chloe. "Do you think you too can do that?" They both nodded. "Well, it's around 2 now, so Jasmine and I are going to start packing up our things. It shouldn't take us too long." She waved Jasmine to stand up and stood herself, leaving Alek and Chloe in the room alone. Chloe let her head drop down onto the arm of the couch, curling up in a small ball.

"Now look who looks like they haven't slept in years," Alek stated, his voice ringing in Chloe's quiet head.

"Shuddup," She mumbled into the couch. He laughed and she felt the couch move and Alek stepped off of it. She also felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and waist. She shrieked with surprise as Alek lifted her off the couch. "What are you doing?" She slapped his shoulder as her arms went around his neck.

"Carrying you to your room, sweetheart." He smirked down at her and she rolled her eyes. Not that she would ever admit it, but the feel of his muscles tight around her small form made her body warmer. She liked the feeling of being in his arms. All too soon, he opened her door with one hand and carried her to her bed, setting her down gently. "Want me to wake you up at a certain time if you don't?" Chloe nodded yawning and rolling onto her side.

"Just wake me up around 4:30, I guess." She didn't see his reaction as her eyes closed and she heart a small, "Okay," then drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

**So it was a pretty boring chapter, wasn't it? I promise to have more up soon! Just think; the next chapter will be pretty much all Chloe and Alek(:  
**

**Again, I am _so_ thankful to all of those who reviewed/followed/favorited this story on only the first chapter! It means so much to me! Please keep reviewing, it makes me very happy!(:**

**Also, make sure to check out my story that I'm doing with _Lilianna.S_! It's called _Lost In Your memory_, and it's on our shared account, _colabchalek_. Please read and review that! Check out her amazing stories too :D**

**~Maria xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I am still on! I stole some local wifi for many hours for this. Also, this certain someone on Tumblr (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) motivated me to write so I had to get this chapter up!**

* * *

Chloe woke up on that Sunday morning and took in her surroundings. She almost had a heart attack when she noticed she wasn't in her room at home. Glancing at her phone, she noticed it was about ten-thirty so she got up reluctantly. Feeling the need for a shower she looked around. She totally forgot about a towel, shampoo, and conditioner. She sighed and left her room in search of a certain British Mai.

"Alek?" She tested once she reached the living room and saw no one. She heard a mumble from inside Alek's room and headed towards it. Not knowing why, but not bothering to knock, she walked in. That was a _very_ crucial mistake. Chloe opened the door to see Alek, back turned standing in only a towel. Her jaw dropped and she stood, not able to say anything. It was only when he turned around and faced her did her face flame up as she stammered through a million apologies.

"I-I am so sorry! I-I just - I'll go now!" She practically shouted, slamming the door as she turned around. Her heart pounded in her chest as she placed her back against the door. What was really bothering her is how much seeing him in that state of undress got to her. Why was she acting like this?! She rarely looked at boys, other than Brian, let alone drool and blush horrendously over them. But Alek - he was different. He'd always made her _feel_ different.

She shook herself off and turned around to the door again. Before she could knock, her brain thought of the image that was right through there. His back, toned, chiseled, and unbelievably perfect for a 18 year old. From behind, he looked like a twenty-or-thirty-something-year-old man. Not a teenager. Then he turned around and it only got worse. His chest, she was willing to bet, was as hard as a wall. Then his abs. _Oh_, his abs. Chloe shook herself off yet again and finally knocked. Not even a second later, a very cocky Alek answered the door.

"Was there really a point in knocking, King? You've already seen a bit much." He leaned against the doorway, smirking his usual smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"I need a few things." His eyes told her to continue. "I left a couple of things at my house and I can't just go there, so I need them from the store. Or maybe you have a few things here that I can use?"

"What things are we talking about?" He raised an eyebrow curiously. She ground her back teeth together.

"Things like a towel, shampoo, conditioner. Maybe a few other things?" She thought for a second though. "I don't even have any money so never mind." She sighed and waved to him as she walked away. Maybe she could borrow things from the main bathroom. Jasmine had to have something.

"Hey," Alek spoke, coming up behind her. "I'm sure I can get some things, Chloe. You don't have to go searching." She turned around and looked at him. On one hand, she hated taking people's money. On the other hand, she wasn't going to go long without getting a shower. She just nodded.

"Let me throw on some actual clothes and then we can go." She started for her room, but paused and turned to face him. He was already looking at her. "Thank you." She smiled and he gave a light smile back. She walked into her room, annoyed that she couldn't remove her smile now. She rolled her eyes at herself and threw on a blouse, dark-wash jeans, a pair of converse, and a jean jacket. She threw her hair up in a ponytail, not really wanting to mess around with it forever, and applied the basic makeup she always did. She grabbed her phone and walked out to see Alek waiting for her.

"Do you want to grab a coffee while we're out?" He asked as he grabbed keys and his wallet from the island. She just nodded as he came into step beside her. He grabbed her arm quickly before she get leave from the door. She gave him a weird look. "Valentina called this morning, before you got up. She told me that I have to keep a few things in mind."

"Like?" She pulled her arm lightly from his grasp.

"For one, we have to move your stuff into my room. She wasn't thinking when she made you your own room. If we're supposed to be engaged, then sharing a room would be most believable." Chloe's stomach sank a bit, but she nodded. "Second thing, is we have to keep up our couples status. We have to act like a couple when in front of people at all times. This just means I we may need to hold hands or something, nothing too big. Thirdly, we need to pick up something from the store, but I'll wait to tell you that one." He opened the door and held it for her. She gave him a questioning look, but he just smirked and ushered her out of the building. They were quiet all the way to the car when Chloe asked a question.

"So, what store are we heading to?" She slid her seat belt across her as he did the same and started the car.

"Wherever one you want," he told her, no sarcasm or anything in his voice. Chloe smiled a bit at him being kind.

"Well, _Westfield_ sounds good. I can look around there." She looked at Alek. "As long as that's okay with you." She said quickly. He laughed.

"Chloe, please stop acting like we just met. If we're going to have to _act_ engaged, it might help if you stop acting like we're strangers." He gave her a small smile and she blushed lightly.

"We-well, okay. What do you have in mind exactly?" She twisted in her seat slightly. The ride to the shopping center wouldn't be any more than about fifteen minutes.

"I don't know," he said. "Questions? We could just question each other back and forth." He shrugged. Chloe actually felt intrigued at the thought of getting to know Alek better.

"Okay," she smiled. "But you start." He nodded with a smirk and thought for a second.

"What's your favorite thing about me?" He smirked at her as they stopped at a red light. She laughed.

"Okay C.B., I'll ask first." She thought for a second. She really didn't know anything about him. At all. "What's your full name?" He gave her a funny look.

"That's all you could come up with?" She gave him a glare. He sighed. "I, uh, don't really know if there's any length to Alek." He looked down but perked back up quickly. "My middle name's Johnathan though. Common, very common, I know. My parents weren't into the whole eccentric middle name thing." He paused, lips pursed. "My adopted parents at least." Chloe nodded.

"What were they like?" He just smirked.

"One question at a time, King. Wait your turn." She smiled but knew he was trying to lighten things. She didn't care if things got dark, she wanted to know everything and anything about the boy sitting next to her. The realization made her freeze for a split second. "This is going to sound odd, but it's just something I'm curious about." He paused, looking a bit troubled. "When you - when you died, how did it feel? Did you remember seeing anything, or was it just black until you woke up?" She paled. The light turned green and he pressed the gas peddle. How did it feel to die? Chloe let herself wonder over the thought. There was silence until she finally got the courage to answer.

"I-I guess it's like what you said. When I fell, I remember being so terrified, so scared that that was the end. When I finally hit the ground, instead of seeing black, I saw white. It was like an explosion for my eyes only. I couldn't grasp anything that was going on around me. I remember thinking to myself, _is that really how my life ends__?_, and then the next thing I knew I was up and running. I felt pain in my back and a little in my head, but nothing that I thought falling off a building would feel like. That night, my back was covered in bruises and my head was pounding." She finished. It felt really weird, sharing such a personal experience with anyone. No one would ever know what it felt like to die, no one except Chloe herself. She looked over at him and noticed he was completely tense, eyes on the road. "I'm sorry. That probably made no sense-"

"I'm sorry that happened like that. We should have been there. We should have saved you before it happened." His voice was quiet, timid. She didn't know how to take it. She reached for his hand without thinking.

"It's not your fault, Alek." She told him truthfully. "It wasn't anyone's fault." The hand she was holding was taken out of her grasp and she blushed, extremely embarrassed with herself for taking it in the first place. She looked out the window until he took that same hand and held hers. She looked over at him. He was smiling, though his eyes were on the road. She couldn't help but smile too.

The next few minutes were silent until they finally reached there destination. They had to park in the parking garage next to the mall itself, so they did. He opened her door for her and she stepped out. He reached for her hand again as they walked and she let him. They walked in silence.

"So, what store did you have in mind?" He asked once they were inside, taking a look around.

"_The Body Shop_ probably," she shrugged. He nodded and they made there way to the store. They both took a look around, Chloe getting what she needed and Alek carrying it. She laughed lightly when he offered, but let him anyways. She got two towels, 3 things of soap, and got what she could for her hair. Checking out, she felt bad that he payed, but he told her it was no big deal. Valentina gave him a credit card that she said he could use for whatever they needed. She took the bags from his hands and they exited the store.

"Where to now?" She asked him. He smirked a little bit and brought her into his side. She tensed a bit, but remember they were 'engaged' and let herself relax the best she could.

"This was that third thing I told you about." Was all he said. She didn't ask anything because she knew he wouldn't elaborate. They continued walking until they were standing in front of _Kay Jewelers_.

"Alek. . ." She trailed off. She looked up at him and he gave her a smile.

"Are you ready to pick out our rings, love?" He pushed her forward a bit but she was stuck.

"R-rings?" She choked out.

"We're engaged. We've got to have the rings to prove it." He gave her a look; she couldn't place it. It was almost as if he was pleading. After a couple of seconds of trying to find a way out of it, she finally gave in.

"Fine, _sweetheart_." She said, giving him a fake smile. He threw his head back and gave out a hollering laugh. She blushed and looked around. Only a few strangers were giving curious looks. "C'mon!" She hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging him inside the jewelery store. They both looked around awkwardly. The only people in the store were elders and people who were extremely sophisticated. The two teenagers were definitely out of place. "Are you sure about this?" She whispered to him.

"It's fine. Nobody can say anything. If we're in love, who else cares?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed. She squeezed back. His words were. . .She couldn't describe it. All she knew was that her heart and stomach both fluttered. She cleared her throat and walked ahead of him, hand still being held. They went to the male section first, deciding that would be quicker. Alek also thought they could just pick out both rings now, so they wouldn't have to come back for his. The pair decided on one ring and Alek pulled it out. Chloe refused to even look at the price. "What do you think, Chlo?" He gave her a smile, one that said he was truly asking her. She looked at his hand and bit her lip. It fit his big hands perfectly, the silver thick but thin, and it looked amazing on him.

"It's perfect, Alek." She smiled. He nodded in agreement and pulled her a bit closer and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and looked anywhere but at him. He moved to her other side, took her hand, and pulled her to the female section. She sighed. She glanced at some, scoffed at the one's that were over a thousand, and finally gave one ring a second glance. She tried to brush it off, but Alek stopped her.

"You like that one?" It was barely a question as he got the person standing behind the desk, a woman who was roughly around Velentina's age, to pull it out in Chloe's size. Chloe bit her lip as the woman smiled and handed it to her. She thanked her and Alek stopped her before she could place it on her own finger. He took it out of her hand and and placed it on her left ring finger. She swear she stopped breathing. She tore her eyes away from Alek's enduring one's and looked at the ring. It fit her, and she didn't just see it as any other ring. It was like when reading the book, people say that they know it's 'the one'. Chloe always rolled her eyes at that, but right now, seeing the ring on her finger, she felt that exact way.

"I love it." She whispered. Chloe, the 16 year old girl who'd always had a semi-boring life, was wearing an engagement ring and standing next to her 'future husband', Alek Petrov. Even if it was all just fake, and it was all a hoax, and they were doing it so she wouldn't have to leave, she felt like she was dreaming. "What do you think?" She asked him. He smiled a big smile, one she didn't think she'd see very often, and grabbed her left hand. He laced his fingers with hers.

"It's the perfect ring, for the perfect girl." He stated like it was something anyone would say. She smiled and faced the woman behind the counter.

"We'll take it," She told her. The woman looked a bit torn, but nodded and rang them up. They both took their rings from the packaging and placed them on. Chloe never noticed that she was still smiling; she wasn't faking it either. Alek, who was also smiling a bit, took her hand again and they made their way to a kiosk that was selling coffee.

"I told you we'd pick some up, but we never did." She just smiled brighter and bigger. They ordered, a black coffee for him, and a latte for her, and started walking around again.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Chloe asked while sipping on her hot drink.

"Well, if you want to pick anything else up we can. Something for our room maybe?" He looked at her sideways.

"I don't really know what to get. I have everything I need." She told him honestly. He nodded and looked like he was thinking for a moment.

"Then I guess we can head home. We need to get your stuff into my room anyways." She nodded and stopped his walking. He looked at her with a curious look.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you. It was just - I just had a really good time with you." She breathed out. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek again. This time she didn't even blush. He linked their fingers together and led her towards the exit. When they reached the doors, it was pouring down rain. Chloe hadn't even noticed since they were inside the whole time.

"Crap," Alek grumbled. "I think I can pull the car around." He suggested.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind getting a little wet." He just nodded, grasped her hand tighter, and they started walking. Chloe was thankful that he didn't start running. That was just way too dramatic in her opinion. Feeling like it took four hours, the two finally made it back to the garage and eventually to their car. Once inside, Alek turned the heat on high. Chloe shivered, rubbing her hands together and placing them in front of the vent.

"I didn't know it was supposed to rain," Alek told her, almost sounding apologetic. Chloe let out a small laugh.

"It's fine, not a big deal. Let's just get home so we can change." She paused. "And so I can finally get my shower." The corners of his mouth twitched.

"I think you got plenty of water on you," now he was smirking. She laughed again, her head tilting back a bit.

"So, do you want to ask more questions?" He asked once they were out of the garage. She nodded. She had to think for a few seconds.

"So, what _were_ your parents like?" She asked. She figured she couldn't feel bad since he asked how death felt. He bit his lip, trying to figure this out.

"My mum's name was Elizabeth, but everybody called her Liz. Except me, of course. My father's name was William. They were older, and couldn't have kids, so they adopted me. When I say older, I mean they were in their late 40's." Alek smiled at the thought of his precious life. "They were the greatest people you could ever meet, always doing things for the community, and for other people. My dad worked, mum stayed home, I was at home, school, or hanging out with a few friends." He paused and looked at Chloe with a smile. "Would you believe I was the geeky kid with glasses? We were the perfect role model family. Then I turned 11." He sucked in a deep breath. He looked at the road for a couple of seconds before continuing.

"I started noticing more and more things. I realized that I didn't need my glasses as much. I would wake up in the middle of the night when my dad would get home. That's not too bad, I guess. But he hadn't even entered the house; I would wake up to the sound of his car pulling up to the curb. At school, I didn't have many friends, but the one's I did have kept making comments about me growing. I hadn't even noticed that part myself. My parents said it was probably puberty finally taking it's course and we didn't think much of it." He looked at Chloe and noticed that she was staring at him, listening intently to his story. "I got into it with this kid coming home from basketball one day - and yes I played it then, too. I don't even remember what about. Probably something ridiculous. It was pretty dark out, since practice usually ran until around seven or eight. We were still in the parking lot and we were waiting for our rides. He started pushing me around and I let him because I didn't want to fight. It wasn't until he actually _punched_ me did I finally fight back. I'd never fought before in my life, being only 11. It just wasn't something that I did. So he threw a punch, I threw a punch, and then things got heated. Next thing I knew, we were both on the ground beating the crap out of each other

"I just remember feeling so impossibly weak and not wanting to fight anymore, just wanting to give up. Then it was like someone threw me some king of super juice; I threw _some_ kind of defense move and he stepped off enough for me to stand up. When I did, he was ready for the rest. I saw my glasses on the ground and realized I could see perfectly fine. Even better than fine. It was like I could see in the dark - I just didn't think it was possible. To make a long story short, the geeky kid who never said a work to anyone had all but knocked out one of the most known kids in school. If my memory serves me correctly, he was two grades ahead of me too." He came up to the parking garage of him and Chloe's apartment and pulled in, turning off the car once they were parked.

"I waiting for my mum at a stop sign down the street, not wanting to see their reactions. I was completely sure I got knocked in the eye because I could feel it throbbing. I was only hoping she wouldn't notice. She pulled up and I got in and she didn't say anything, it was like there was nothing wrong. It was like I hadn't just pound some kids' head in. We went home, I washed up and went to bed. The next day was a Saturday so I was home doing whatever. Later in the afternoon, my dad told me he wanted to talk to me. We were sitting there and I just remember him looking so disappointed in me. My mum came in, holding a tissue, surely crying. They asked what had gotten into me, why I hurt that poor boy." He scoffed, not making any move to get out of the car. Chloe stayed put. "I just - I didn't know what to think. I lashed out I guess. I told them off and went to my room. I had a bathroom connected to it so I stepped in there. I still didn't have my glasses and I saw my eyes. They were like something you see in the movies. Or something you see if you have a cat. I looked went to splash water on my face, thinking I was seeing things, and I noticed the claws." He paused, smiling a little bit again. "Do you remember seeing your claws for the first time?" He asked Chloe. She nodded.

"There was this homeless guy and he was standing near an alley that I needed to pass to go home from work. He pushed me into a wall, and I slapped him." Chloe let out an almost unnoticeable giggle. "He called me a crazy bitch and I looked down. There they were." She finished off. He just shook his head, smiling.

"Anyways, I told my parents. I had no other choice. They saw me and. . ." He looked at Chloe. The smile was gone and he just looked sad, almost pained. "My mum screamed. Dad started putting his arm across her, like he was protecting her. Protecting her from me." He grabbed Chloe's hand, almost looking for some kind of reassurance that she was actually there. "I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I ran. I only got a few houses down when a woman and a girl around my age, maybe a bit older, came up to me. I was young and naive, so I told them I wasn't going home and I didn't have a place to stay. They took me in, saying they knew what was happening to me, and that they could help me get through it." He swallowed, his throat feeling extremely tight. His guard was down and it was all because of Chloe. Had it been anyone else, he would have immediately spat at them to mind their own business. But this was Chloe.

"So, those two women were Jasmine and Valentina?" She asked, playing her hand within his.

"Yeah, and they kept there word. They helped me. They've always been there for me. They never made me feel like I was any different then I really was." He took a deep breath, let go of Chloe's hand and got out of the car. Chloe followed after him and got out, shutting her door behind her. Alek was waiting for her with his head down. She stepped in front of him and put her arms around him, her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt his head drop to her neck.

"I'm so sorry, Alek." She told him. She pulled away a bit, letting her hand rest on his face. "You have me now, too. I'm here for you." she told him with all honesty. He just nodded, not wanting to open his eyes. If he did, he felt like he would break down. He wouldn't do that. He _couldn't_ do that.

"I know, King. Let's go fix out room." He took her hand from his face and opened his eyes. She smiled and he smiled back. To be honest, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. But he couldn't; he knew that. With that, they made there way back to the penthouse.

* * *

"Come _on_, Alek! That is so not fair!" Chloe whined and Alek just smirked.

"If you don't want to share a bed, or a bathroom, then I guess I'll be seeing you around." He walked towards the bed and got a few articles of Chloe's clothing. He went to the closet and put the shirts up next to his.

"It's not like I want to leave. This is just so unfair. Why can't they just leave. Me. Be?" She groaned and fell onto the bed. He smiled and shook his head then turned around to look at her. She got her shower once they got home and her hair was still drying in the braid she set. There were small curls along the frame of her head. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Just think of all the fun we can have, Chloe." He nudged her, smirking. "I mean in the bed _and_ the bathroom." She glared at him and sat up on her elbows.

"I set up my room yesterday, I think you should be the one to move my junk into here. It's not my fault it has to be moved." She shrugged and he gave a light smirk again.

"Well, I could just toss your stuff out and make you share everything with me." He leaned towards her, lips now brushing her ear. "And I do mean everything." She slapped his shoulder and stood up.

"Are we just using your bed spread and everything?" She asked while stretching a bit.

"Doesn't matter, but it would be easier since it's already here." He patted the bed. She nodded and went to go into her room.

"One more thing; do you have a bathroom or do we use the one in the hall?" He pointed to a door on the other side of the room, near the closet. She nodded again. "Put those away for me, if you would, and I'll go and grab the rest of my things." He did as told and put away the rest of the clothes that were on the bed. When he was finished he went out to follow Chloe and offer her help. He found her gathering things from her desk. He came up behind her and grabbed her laptop and charger, but she jumped right into him and almost made them fall back.

"You are truly as skittish as a kitten, Chloe King." He told her while smirking. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

"Just take that in, please." She asked him while grabbing the other things from the desk. Since she was only there for a day, she didn't do much to the room. She left the room, shutting the door on her way out, and entered Alek's room. "So, do you wanna eat lunch soon? I'm starving."

"Yeah, we have pizza in the fridge from last night if you feel like eating that."

"Okay."

They both went into the kitchen and microwaved pizza fore the both of them.

"So, are Jasmine and Valentina coming home today or tomorrow?" Chloe asked once they were seated on the couch with their food.

"They said Monday, but Valentina said they were a bit ahead of schedule. They might be back by tonight, no promises though." She nodded. They ate in silence.

"So, do you feel like doing the whole question thing again?" She tested. She knew she made him say a lot earlier, so she didn't want to force him to so anything he didn't want to.

"Alright," he said, finishing his first piece. "My question?"

"Sure," he thought for a second.

"What exactly happened to your dad?" Chloe almost choked on her food. Was this the day they told each other their deepest and darkest secrets or what?

"Uh, well, there's not much to tell." She squirmed a bit. "He went to work one day when I was 6, but he never came up. He never sent any kind of letter, gave us any kind of call," Chloe sighed, getting a bit sad thinking about her father. "I think my mom hired a P.I., but they didn't find anything on him either. It's like he dropped off the face of the earth." Chloe shrugged. Alek didn't say anything, and Chloe was thankful. When anyone knew about her dad, they would apologize over and over again. She didn't want pity. She wanted people to just get the point she didn't have a dad and get over it. "So, why basketball?" She asked him, smiling. He smiled back.

"It's just something I've been playing since I could walk. I just like it, I guess." He shrugged. He put his now empty plate on the table and thought for a second. "So, I guess we know the actual life stuff. What about our favorite things? Like movies, music, hobbies." He suggested to Chloe who nodded.

"You first though," she told him.

"Favorite movie?" He sat back and put his feet on the coffee table. Why was it when asked a question like this, you could never give a straight answer?

"Well, I kind of have a lot. But the one movie that I always go back to is _Dead Silence_. It's a thriller of some sort, I guess." She told him.

"Isn't that the one with the puppet and the old lady?" Chloe laughed at his effort to try.

"Yeah, we should watch it sometime."

"Okay," he smiled, knowing a certain late night activity for the future.

"What's yours?" She asked, crossing her legs to get comfortable.

"Like you said, I have a lot. I'm gonna say _Star Treck_ - the remake at least - or _Hoosiers_." He paused. "_Hoosiers_ is a basketball movie." He smirked and she laughed. "You're turn,"

She suggested they do favorite Tv shows. Hers was either _Criminal Minds_ or _C.S.I. _- she couldn't decide - and his was _Lost_. They went on like this for minutes, or maybe hours, until they turned on the Tv to whatever was on. They both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Well, I think this was my longest chapter yet. I really hope I did it justice. I'll admit, the whole thing with Alek's past was hard. I really wish I had more to go on for him, but I sadly don't. And the whole thing with the Westfield place I did was strictly based off of me searching Google - I have no idea what the place is really like. I used the online directory and all that. x] It is an actual mall and/or shopping center though.  
**

**Please, please, please, please tell what you think! Are they moving too fast, too slow? Are they too out of character? Any suggestions or ideas you have PLEASE leave them below! **

**One more thing. If you haven't watched any of the movies/shows I listed above, you seriously need to. They are all amazing. **

**~Maria xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here I am, giving another long chapter. I'm just being so darn generous lately aren't I? Love to you all! I can't believe I have 29 reviews with only three chapters! You guys just make my day with all of your kind words. Please keep doing it!**

* * *

If Alek could pick one time that waking up was the best, it would definitely be now. When he opened his eyes, the only thing he could really acknowledge is the fact that Chloe and his legs were tangled up from falling asleep on the couch together. Or more like he had his legs tangled in hers. She was mostly curled up into her own ball, but he was stretched out so his legs were intertwined with her ankles.

He gave a light kick with his left foot into her calf and she jolted awake.

"Hm?" Chloe murmured. Alek smiled.

"Time to wake up, sleeping beauty." She gave another light kick and she glanced over at him.

"What're we doing?" She tried to sit up but their legs being tangled made her immobile. Chloe looked at their legs and Alek saw the pink warmth spread across her cheeks and neck. He smiled again.

"We fell asleep." Alek moved so they were no longer touching and sat up, Chloe did the same. She yawned and threw her arms above her head. Of course Alek noticed her shirt riding up and leaving a small bit of milky skin to show.

"What time is it?" she mumbled while rubbing her eyes and redoing her ponytail. Alek glanced at his phone.

"About 5. You hungry?" Alek stood up and made his way to the fridge. "We need to go food shopping." he muttered to no one really.

"Maybe a little, but not really." Chloe walked over to wear Alek was and stood standing against the counter and maybe sneaking a few glances at how good Alek looked even when just waking up. His hair was perfectly ruffled and he just looked refreshed. Unlike what Chloe thought she probably looked like. "I gotta go to the bathroom." She rushed out walked a bit too quickly to the bathroom in the bedroom.

She closed the door and flipped the switch to see her reflection and noticed she didn't look that bad. Her makeup was a little smudged, but nothing she couldn't fix. When she exited she found Alek sitting on the bed flipping through a pamphlet of some sort. She glanced around the room and noticed how bare it looked compared to her real room.

"Do you think people are really going to believe we're together?" Chloe took a seat beside Alek who looked up when she started talking.

"I would deeply hope so. We just have to make sure we keep up our reputation when people come around." Chloe nodded and bit her lip. She was pretty much fine with everything in this plan except the obvious part that has bugged her form the start; the physical aspect of their relationship. Obviously, two people who are in love and about to get married will be lovey-dovey in Chloe's eyes. Truth be told, she was scared to be in any kind of intimate situations with anyone since everything happened with Xavier. Even if Alek was Mai, she wouldn't want anything to happen to him because of her. _And let's face it, _she thought, _it's not like you have experience like Alek does._

"We should make it more believable then. We need people to think we've been together for some amount of time, right?" Alek narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out where she was going with it all. "We need to talk about 'wedding plans' and where we plan on living after we get married." She turned her body to face him better. "Know what I'm saying?"

"I think so." Alek placed the booklet down and looked at her. "Where would you plan on living for these next few years, if all of this weren't happening?"

"With my mom," she smirked a bit. "I know we won't say we're planning to be doing any of that. Considering I'm in 11th grade and you're in 12th it's a bit harder. I would still have to continue school if we were married, while you would be free to go where you want." Alek nodded.

"So you're saying we need to explain we're staying in this area." He suggested and Chloe agreed.

"We could just tell them we're planning on staying here until I graduate."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Can I ask something else?"

"I assume so," the tips of Alek's lips curved upwards.

"You're 18, but isn't that a little old to be in 11th grade still?" Chloe couldn't help being a bit curious.

"It is, but Valentina has all of these arrangements with the school – some of the people who work there are actually Mai – and got them to take me from 12th grade and put me back into 11th after we found out who you were." Chloe felt a little bad that Alek protecting her meant in interrupted his education.

"Sorry." She spoke rather quickly and noticed his slightly confused face. "It's my fault you aren't in your actual grade, I mean." Chloe grimaced, but he just gave her a grin.

"Chloe, it's not like you made some huge mess that'll never be cleaned up. So, I get held back a grade. The worst thing that happens is they don't let me play basketball next year." Alek shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"They can do that? I didn't know they could stop you from playing." From how much he's been talking about it, Chloe knew Alek loved basketball. He not being able to play made her feel even guiltier.

"Chloe, like I just said, Valentina has connections. I'm pretty sure she can make arrangements for me to stay on the team if something _does_ happen." He placed a hand on her arm, giving it a squeeze. "Now will you calm down?" His grin was even bigger and he let out a quiet laugh. She just shook her head.

"Whatever. But I do know one thing. No one is going to believe we're together if we don't make this room look a little more like the both of us."

"Now what are you talking about?" Chloe gave him a small glare.

"This is your room. The only thing that says we share it is the few things I have on your desk, clothes in the closet, and the stuff of mine the bathroom. Can't we get pictures of people? Jasmine, Amy, Paul, Valentina?" Alek thought for a second.

"Jasmine and Valentina aren't very fond of pictures, and I'm not so sure I want the other two up on my wall." Alek told her in a serious tone, but he was only joking. Chloe looked at him in disbelief and hit his shoulder. She shook her head and stood up, about to leave the room before Alek grabbed her hand.

"I was only kidding, Chloe." He didn't get why she made such a big deal about it. He _was _only kidding.

"But they're my best friends Alek. I don't take it lightly when people talk bad about them. Got it?" Chloe's eyes were narrowed and she did her best to sound angry. It's not that she was so entirely furious with him, but she wanted to stick up for her friends. She knew how much people loved picking on them at school, and the last thing she wanted was for one of her own friends to do it.

"I was only kidding, but you have my word. No more bad mouthing your friends." He held his hands up in surrender.

"That's all I ask." She gave him a smile and he nodded. She took walked over to the desk and started looking at random things that Alek and her both owned. She found a few text books that she guessed belonged to him, pens and pencils, her laptop, and a few notebooks and binders.

"What about pictures of the two of us? That might be something to help people believe we're together, right?" Alek came up behind her, his hand resting lightly on her waist. She'd be lying if she said it didn't make her heart race to have him that close.

"I-I guess it would, yeah." She cursed herself for letting him affect her like that. She pulled away from him and turned to face him. "I think I might be able to get Amy to take some pictures if you're up to it. She loves photography."

"I'd like that actually. Do you want to do that tonight or another time?" Chloe glanced out the window and saw that they had a few hours left of daylight.

"I guess I could call her up and see if she's free. We just can't go anywhere near my house, or my mom might see me." Alek nodded and Chloe heard his stomach grumble. "And maybe we can pick up some food for you on the way." She laughed.

"Can't help it, I'm a growing boy." He joked and nudged her with his shoulder as she passed him.

"I'll give her a call then." Chloe searched for her phone and found it on the coffee table in the main room, then clicked Amy's name.

"Chloe! I told you to call me ASAP after you were settled! Why didn't you!" Chloe could practically hear Amy's pout. She smiled.

"I've been busy, Ames! I pretty much did just get settled in."

"Uh huh. Well, I'll give you some slack. If I were you and I was spending the weekend alone with Alek, I wouldn't call me either. I'd be a little too busy." Chloe scoffed, but couldn't stop her cheeks from flushing.

"Don't you have a boyfriend, missy?" Chloe teased. Amy just laughed.

"Okay, okay. So, how is it? As painful as you thought it would be?" Amy asked.

"Actually, I don't mind it so far. Nothing's really happened yet though, so we'll see." Chloe paused. "This is what I'm calling about actually. Do you think you could take some pictures for me?"

"Might have to be a _bit_ more specific on that, Chlo." Amy laughed a little. Chloe smiled again.

"Alek and I need some pictures taken. We want this whole thing to be realistic, so we were wondering if you could-"

"Stop talking! Oh. My. God. You and Alek want me to take pictures of you guys! This is so adorable! When? Where?" Amy interrupted.

"Amy, Amy, Amy! Calm down. It's not like we're a real couple. We're doing this so I don't have to leave, remember?" Chloe reminded her. Amy sighed on the other end.

"You _will_ remember me when you realize how right I am bout you and Alek. It's bound to happen. He protects you day and night from the bad guys that threaten your lives. He risks himself for you and you cannot actually tell me you don't have _some_ type of attraction towards the guy. If you do, you're either lying or you're more heard-headed than I thought." Chloe stayed silent until Amy spoke again. "You still there?"

"Are you done planning what Alek and I are gonna name our kids?" Chloe snapped a bit. She didn't mean to, but Amy did this constantly anymore.

"Don't snap on me! You know I'm right." Amy huffed.

"Okay, Amy. You keep thinking me and Alek are destined to be together. As long as you still take our pictures."

"Yes, Chloe, I will take your pictures. So, when and where?" Chloe thought for a second.

"I don't really know. Alek wanted up some food before we leave, so it's up to you."

"I'll pick up coffee and some food if you guys want. I'm going to pick up Paul if that's cool."

"That's fine! Where should we take the pictures though?" Chloe spoke as she walked to find Alek. Once she did, she gave him a thumbs up and he smirked.

"We could pick you guys up and go from there." Amy suggested.

"Okay, that's fine. We'll figure out a place then. Thank you, Amy."

"Of course! I can't wait to see this play out, with you can Alek. I know it's turning into some-"

"Goodbye, Amy." Chloe sang and hung up the phone.

"So, we're destined to be together are we?" Alek crossed his arms over his built chest and smirked bigger as Chloe's eyes widened.

"Please tell me you didn't hear that." Chloe hoped he didn't, even though she knew he did.

"But I did, King. Who knows? Maybe there is some hidden love between us that's just begging to come out." He stepped closer to Chloe, she took a step back.

"Funny." Chloe's voice shook a bit. Was she nervous? She thought so. She had no idea why he could affect her the way he always seemed to.

"I'm not trying to be," he said, cornering her against the wall. Chloe's mind flashed back to those few weeks ago, when he pinned her to the wall, how he almost kissed her and would have if it weren't for Jasmine.

"We need to get ready, Alek." Her voice was quiet, just above a whisper.

"But I could think of so many other thing's we could do," his hand came up to her neck, holding her cheek.

"Alek," she couldn't understand why she said his name. Did she want him to stop? Yes. Did she _really_ want him to stop? No. She was absolutely confused with herself.

"Amy was right about one thing. There's an undeniable amount of _something_ between us. It's just a matter of time before something happens." Chloe felt his breath against her cheek and bit back a gasp. "I'm just waiting for you to see it, too." Then he pulled away and exited the room, leaving a confused and frustrated Chloe alone.

* * *

By the time Amy and Paul came to pick up to two Mai, Alek and Chloe were both starved. Chloe couldn't look at Alek without blushing furiously, and Alek couldn't look at Chloe without smirking. When they got into Amy's red car, they were bombarded with questions from the brunette. "'So, figure out where we're going?' 'What have you guys been up to?' 'Anything interesting?' 'Chloe why aren't you answering me?'" and so it went on.

"I still have no idea where we're going. You?" Chloe barely looked at Alek from the corner of her eye as they both ate.

"I don't have a clue. Somewhere with a view?" He shrugged cluelessly.

"We're in San Francisco. The whole place is practically a sight to see." Amy giggled. Paul just sat in the passenger's seat with a brown bag full of comics. Amy continued to drive around, Chloe and Alek finished eating their fast food, and Paul kept reading. Alek peaked over the seat that Paul was in and pulled eyed the comics.

"Reading anything good?" Paul jumped a bit at Alek's voice being so near him.

"Uh, well, yeah. To me. They're comics." The Korean held up a few and eyed Alek a bit. Alek pulled one of the many choices from his hand. Paul's eyes went wide. So did the eyes of the females.

"I didn't know they were starting a new issue," Alek murmured to himself as he flipped through the new issue of _Batman_.

"You read?" Paul asked a bit shocked. Alek smirked and glanced up.

"I've done my fair share of reading graphic novels." Alek glanced back down at the book and started flipping through, page after page. Chloe bit back a smile. This was something she could get used to. A couple of quiet minutes later, Amy stopped the car.

"Here okay? I think it looks good." Amy asked Chloe and Alek. Chloe looked up and out her window to find a section of grassland with the beautiful back ground of the multi-colored sunset. Trees were scattered often, along with the tall grass as the breeze gave it almost a fictional look.

"Where _are_ we?" Chloe asked, opening her door and stepping out.

"You tell me. I just drove around." Amy said, holding her Nikon in her hands and smiling at her choice of scenery. Amy ducked her head inside of her car to look at her boyfriend. "Are you coming, Paul?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Paul told her, not really paying attention. He stepped out and joined the other three teenagers, not looking up from his book.

"Well, let's get to it." Chloe said walking out into the middle of the field with Alek following close behind. He couldn't keep his eyes on the fascinating scenery since he was too busy listening to check for any danger. He didn't even notice Chloe stopped walking until he crashed into her and knocked the both of them down. He spun the both of them around so he landed underneath Chloe, her back to his chest. He cursed himself for making them fall. Chloe sat up quickly, but didn't have time to get off of Alek's lap before Amy snapped a few shots of them.

"What're you doing, Amy?" Chloe gave her friend a pointed look.

"Hey, that was pretty couple-y if you ask me." Amy giggled and snapped another shot as Alek sat up and came into view. He couldn't keep the smirk off of his face as Chloe blushed. Chloe stood up and grabbed a hold of Alek's hand, also helping him up.

"Sorry 'bout that. Wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Alek apologized to Chloe but she waved it off.

"No biggie."

"What exactly are we supposed to do anyways?" Alek said as he moved closer to Chloe. She looked just as clueless as he felt.

"You two aren't gonna make this easy, are you?" Amy sighed, but she had a smile on her face.

"Just because we came up with the idea, doesn't mean we had it all planned out." Chloe smiled and looked at Alek. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Well, how about something cute." Amy suggested. "Alek, go and stand behind Chloe and wrap your arms round her." Alek smirked and did as told. He expected Chloe to be tense and object, but she seemed to be just as into it as she was. Maybe he was imagining it.

_Click, click, click_

Alek contemplated for a second before resting his head on Chloe's shoulder, getting a whiff from her curly blond her. He breathed deeply as she turned to look at him. Their faced were much closer than she thought they'd be.

_Click, click, click_

"Okay, so what about a kiss?" Amy asked. Of course she had no hidden agenda on this plan. None at all.

"What!" Chloe squirmed from Alek's arms as she glared at Amy.

"Oh, come on! You guys are supposed to be engaged. There has to be _something_ in your relationship that's at least PG-13." Amy said like they were the most oblivious people on Earth.

"Amy, just because we're '_engaged_' doesn't mean we have to be locking lips every second." Chloe continued to glare at Amy.

"Fine, fine, suit yourself." Amy took notice that Alek had no objections to kissing Chloe and smiled a bit. Maybe she wasn't alone on getting those two together after all. "How about a kiss on the cheek?" Chloe glared harder. "Work with me here, Chloe! You and Alek are engaged! Live a little, won't you!" Amy explained to her friend.

"You know what, fine. A kiss on the cheek, lips, whatever you want, Amy." Shocking Alek and Amy, Chloe pulled on both of Alek's shoulders and let her lips touch his cheek. She closed her eyes and place on of her hands on his other cheek. Alek, who was shocked at first, let himself fall into a huge smile. His hands went to her waist holding her in place.

_Click, click, click_

Chloe pulled away from Alek with a deep blush on her cheeks. When she dared to look at his face, she saw the big grin on it and smiled back shyly.

_Click, click, click_

"Ah, now _that_ is what I'm talking about!" Amy laughed whole-heartedly. Chloe turned herself to face Amy, giving a huff and rolling her eyes. Alek stayed silent, but his face said how he felt. "How about a game of cat and Mai?" Amy said.

"What are you getting at, now?" Chloe sighed. Amy's smile grew into a smirk.

"Like cat and mouse, cat and Mai can be played in the same tense." Amy explained like she was directing a tour. "One person chases the other until someone gives in or wins." Amy kept the smirk on her face and Alek smirked and Chloe glowered again.

"We are not playing cat and _Mai_, Amy." Chloe sighed. "What if you just take some candid shots while we walk around?" Amy nodded a little too enthusiastically.

"Just make sure you're close. And holding hands. At all times." Amy smiled sweetly and Chloe shook her head and made her way walking.

"Amy?" Alek asked quietly. The girl in question nodded. "Thank you." Alek said quickly as he sprinted to catch up with Chloe, grabbing her hand in his. Amy smiled. She knew she was getting on Alek's good side, and he on hers. They could definitely help each other out. Amy couldn't help the fact that she felt like Chloe and Alek would be one of the greatest couples to roam the Earth. It's not that she didn't like Brian, he was a good guy, but he didn't know Chloe like Alek did. Plus, Chloe could never physically be with Brian.

"Hey, Amy! Are you gonna take some pictures or just stand there?" Chloe shouted from so many feet away, bringing Amy out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah! Sorry! Go on with your hubby!" Amy teased and she knew she got a glare, or at least an eye roll from her best friend.

"So, do you think this is going well?" Alek asked Chloe as they walked through the tall grass. Chloe wished she wouldn't have worn the dress she chose. Alek was thinking the opposite, absolutely admiring the way her legs looked because of the dress.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." Chloe said a little guiltily. "Amy can go way overboard sometimes in case you haven't noticed."

"Trust me, I don't mind." Alek smiled at her, the way his eyes held do much – _so much what?_, Chloe thought. Whatever it was, it made her heart beat faster and she smiled back, letting her teeth show a bit. Alek loved how he could get beneath that wall she tried so hard to put up, get her to open up around him and smile a little.

_Click, click, click_

"I take it you don't mind the attention either?" Chloe teased lightly with a small smirk playing at her lips. He couldn't help it. He really did like attention when it came to him and Chloe being together.

"Can't say I do mind it, King." He gave her a gentle smile. "Amy is sure appreciating every second of us, isn't she?" Alek pulled Chloe by her hand, forcing her to be closer to him. He wrapped her arm around his waist and brought the other to do the same. When he thought he'd see a blush on her whit cheeks, he saw a smirk instead.

"Well, you know Petrov, you aren't the only one who can make bold moves." Alek's eyes widened a bit before he made them go back to normal as his heart sped up. She kept her arms around him and placed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they stood there.

_Click, click, click_

Chloe didn't know why she said what she did. She hadn't really meant much by it. Not that she knew of, at least. Maybe she'd pay him back within time. As they stood, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She may or may not admit it, but she loved the feeling she was witnessing. It felt good to be in someone's arms, knowing he was her safety net. His fingers played along her back, teasing her as he ran them up and down the thin fabric of the dress.

_Click, click, click_

When she raised her head, he met her eyes in a single glance.

"I think we're doing just fine with our pictures, don't you?" Chloe asked. She was trying to remind herself that this was all for a certain reason. Any other time and this wouldn't be happening. Not with Alek. _I'm way too much trouble. He'd never like a girl with the troubles I have, _she thought. Alek could have any girl he wanted, so why the heck would he chose her? At that point, she was shocked at herself. Why did she want Alek to want _her_?

"I think we're doing better than fine." Alek spoke softly. If he could stay there forever, with Chloe in his arms, he would.

"Do you think we're good, Ames?" Chloe shouted to their photographer and pulled away from Alek. He didn't mean to let out that sigh.

"I guess! We could always use more though!" Amy joked. "I'll have them developed and get them back to you sometime in the next day or so." She told the two as they came closer. Chloe nodded and Amy noticed how her eyes seemed to have almost lost a bit of their light. _Did they talk about something?_, Amy wondered.

"I'm ready to get home. I feel like I'm going to pass out." Alek said, cueing for everyone to get in the car. Paul was leaning against the hood, flipping through another novel. He noticed everyone heading towards him, so he went over to the passenger's side and got in. After everyone else filled in, Amy started up and they headed back.

It took a little bit longer than everyone wanted – except Paul, who hadn't noticed – since there was some kind of tension in the air. Once Amy parked in front of the tall apartment building everyone said their goodbyes, Alek went into the lobby, and Amy grabbed a hold of Chloe's wrist.

"What happened?" she hissed at Chloe. The blond was generally confused by the question and showed it. "You guys were fine when you walked away, but when you came back you two were all awkward. What happened?"

"I don't know. I guess I finally came to terms with the fact that I have feelings for him and I know he'll never like me back. Like you said on the phone earlier, he risks his life for mine – and I have 8 left – everyday. I'm just a bit upset right now, okay?" Chloe ripped away from Amy's grip and walked away without another word.

"Awe, Chlo. You don't know how wrong you are." Amy huffed and leaned against her car door.

* * *

When Chloe realized Alek wasn't waiting for her in the lobby, she took the elevator up to the 18th floor. When she reached 18.03, she heard voices from inside.

"I'm glad you made it, Mr. and Mrs. Dreary. I can say I'm surprised at your visit, though." Chloe heard Alek's accent speak. To whom, she didn't have a clue.

"We're glad we could make it. Mrs. Martinez told us to come on tomorrow, but I'm afraid there were no flights for then. I hope it's no trouble we've come early." Mr. Dreary, Chloe was guessing, spoke up. So Valentina an Jasmine's last name was Martinez . . ._Good to know_., Chloe thought.

"None at all. We have the guest room set. I'll lead you there now, if you wish." Alek was such a charmer. Chloe shook her head with a small smile.

"I'd like to take a look at the town actually, Martin." A woman's voice, Mrs. Dreary, Chloe guessed again.

"Yes, Martha. Of course. Would you lead us to where we can place our bags, Mr. Petrov?" Alek laughed.

"Please, call me Alek." Chloe heard their voices trail off so she took that as cue to sneak in. When she closed the door and turned around, she saw Alek coming towards her.

"Who're they?" Chloe asked.

"Martin and Martha Dreary of the New York Pride. Valentina invited them apparently. Though, we had absolutely no warning." Chloe could tell Alek was a bit ticked off at not knowing they were getting visitors.

"Hey, it's okay." She leaned closer. "We'll just have to start our show a bit earlier than planned." Chloe offered him her hand, which he took, and they made their way to the bedroom that Chloe was placed in when she first came.

"Knock knock," Alek sounded and Martha turned around. Chloe's first thought of the woman was striking. She looked absolutely beautiful and looked to be near Valentina's age. Her hair was a combination of blond and brown, thrown up in a sleek bun. Even from so many feet away, Chloe visibly saw the woman's eyes. They were a unique brighter green. The woman had a slimmer body that was being held nicely by a pantsuit.

"Uniter, I presume." The woman smiled kindly and Chloe held her hand out.

"Yes, but please, call me Chloe." She let go of her hand and Martha pointed towards the closed bathroom door. "Martin's using the restroom, he'll be out any second. So, Chloe dear, you aren't exactly what I pictured to be our Uniter." Martha laughed, but Chloe could tell Alek didn't take the comment lightly. His hand squeezed tightly around hers. She squeezed back.

"I can't say I was expecting it either." Chloe did her best to smile politely as Martin came in from the bathroom.

"Ah! So _this_ is Miss Chloe King!" He was also older, black hair and brown eyes from what Chloe could tell. He was taller, just about the same height as Alek, and also slim.

"That would be me," Chloe held out her hand and he accepted it graciously.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you. I promise we won't be too much of a bother. We're only staying for the night until we make it to our reservation for tomorrow at the hotel we decided on." Martin smiled kindly. "For now, we're going to take a look at our favorite placed while we're here. I hope to see you both very soon." With a curt nod from everyone, the two exited the penthouse leaving Alek to relax again.

"I don't like surprises." He said simply as they went into their room. Chloe saw the bed and her body seemed to react with a long yawn.

"Well, at least they'll be leaving tomorrow. I thought they were going to be staying for a while." Chloe walked over to the closet and found a pair of sweatpants and got a smirk when she thought of something. "You wouldn't mind if I stole one of your shirts, would you?" Chloe turned to look at Alek who was sitting on the bed, taking off his shoes. He smirked back.

"Of course not, _sweetheart_." Chloe couldn't hold back a laugh as she took her outfit into the bathroom and changed quickly. "What time is it?" she asked as she took a seat beside Alek on the bed.

"About 7." He yawned. Even with their nap earlier, they both managed to be exhausted. "I'm ready to sleep. What about you?" He glanced at Chloe who already had her eyes closed.

"Extremely." She agreed. Alek stood up and walked over to their door, shutting it and walking to their closet. They had a small amount of light gleaming in form the window on the far side of the room, but they could see fine in the dark anyhow.

"I'll be right back," he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and stepped into the bathroom to change. Chloe let out another yawn as she realized they'd be sharing a bed since there were guests in the house. She knew it would come soon, but not this soon. Alek came out of the bathroom and took a seat on his side of the bed.

"Does this mean we're sharing a bed now?" Chloe had to ask.

"Sorry kitten, but it does." Alek grabbed for the comforter and pulled it out from underneath him and Chloe. She reached for it, but he was already throwing it across the both of them. Alek couldn't resist having Chloe in the same bed but and not grabbing hold of her, so he did. She squirmed and screeched a bit, but couldn't say that having Alek's arm around her wasn't extremely comfortable. She decided she'd fight him another time as her mid drifted off into a state of deep sleep.

* * *

**Why must I always end my chapter with them going to sleep? I just can't end chapters correctly x] Please leave what you loved - or didn't - and what you want to see more - or less - of! You guys are the reason I write, so I hope to see reviews soon!  
**

**~Maria xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo! Okay, another chapter. So, school's just started up again and I have no idea how often I'll be updating. Not that I really had a set updating plan before, but yeah. I promise I won't go weeks without word though! And another thing; you guys are doing so well with reviewing! I swear I almost had a heart attack when I saw how many I already have. It means so much to me that you guys take time to read and even review my stories.  
**

**Please don't be afraid to tell me some extra criticism, what I'm doing wrong, or even ideas you guys have. It means the world to me when you're honest!**

* * *

When Chloe woke up, the only thing she could concentrate on was the fact that her face was caught right in front of Alek's chest, arms over each other's waists. Chloe bit he lip, blushing, as she glanced up at Alek's face. He was still sleeping. She sighed with relief and tried to untangle herself from him, but as she did, he stirred.

"Alek," she whispered lightly. Her brain still wasn't functioning as great as she would like. Her left arm was trapped underneath his arm that was wrapped securely around her waist. When she tried to yank it out, she'd come out with no luck. She could only wake him up. "Alek, wake up already," she tried again. She even kicked her leg a bit to hit his shin and he barely moved. He did let out a groan though.

"What time is it?" he asked, voice still sleepy. She bit her lip again, wiggling her arm around. He still didn't get the point that he had her pinned to him. In fact, he pulled her even closer, taking a deep breath as he did. Chloe's eyes widened and her breath stopped dead in her throat.

"Alek!" she hissed. "I wouldn't know what time it is since you have your arms around me." Alek peeked out of one eye to take a small glance at her. His sleepy smile slipped into a smirk and he opened both eyes.

"I happen to think we could be a lot closer than this," his voice took a turn onto the suggestive side and Chloe's eyes got bigger, if possible.

"Stop it!" she sqeaked. She may have been trying to escape his hold, but there was a smile playing at her lips too. Alek laughed hartily and let her go, rolling over onto his back. Chloe's smile didn't leave her lips as she also rolled onto her back. "I need a shower." She stated, standing up and walking over to the closet. She grabbed a folded up towel that was sitting on the shelf, an outfit for the day and went to head into the bathroom when Alek's voice stopped her.

"You know, Chloe. If we're getting married so soon, I think we need to get to know each other better." Chloe turned to look at Alek as he walked over to her. She narrowed her eyes in question. He smirked, teeth and all. "A shower together may be better than you think." He winked and Chloe's face flushed as she spun around quickly and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She pursed her lips as she wondered why the heck he could affect her like that.

* * *

Chloe took a seat on the couch as Alek escorted the Dreary's out.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Chloe! We'll see you on Thursday!" Martha called out as the couple left. When Alek turned around after shutting the door, she gave him a confused look.

"What does she mean she'll see me Thursday? What's going on?" Chloe stood up as Alek came up behind the couch.

"No idea," he shrugged. Maybe to someone who didn't know him that well, that answer would do. But to Chloe – she knew him better than that.

"I think you do have an idea. Would you like to share?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not supposed to tell you anything." Alek told her simply. She glared. He smirked.

"What's the harm telling me could do, Alek? Seriously. What is it?" she huffed.

"And what's the harm in not telling you?" he retorted. Her glare intensified but he seemed unaffected. She sighed and dropped her arms from her chest.

"Fine, don't tell me." She moped maybe the slightest bit too dramatically and sat back down, reaching for one of the books she'd brought. As she did, she heard her phone ring and glanced down at it on the table. Her eyes widened. She answered it with a shaky greeting.

"Chloe! Where the _hell_ have you been! It's been four days. You were supposed to call me once you got to New York!" Meredith freaked out, shouting at Chloe who was cringing. How did she forget about her mom?

"Mom, please understand me when I say how sorry I am. Truthfully, we've been so busy, I kind of forgot." It wasn't technically a lie. She had been busy.

"You've been too busy to call your own mother?" Her mom wasn't having any of that. "Chloe, for sixteen years, the longest I have ever gone without talking to you is barely under 24 hours! Do you even know how worried you had me?" Chloe could hear her mom's voice, how crackling it sounded. She sounded as if she were going to break down.

"Mom, I really am sorry. I – I wasn't thinking. We've just been so caught up in everything and so busy that I wasn't thinking about much of anyth–"

"Stop." Her mom told her, cutting her off. "I don't want excuses. May I speak with Valentina?" Chloe's eyes widened even more.

"She, uh, she isn't here right now. Since it was a business trip, she's meeting with some people. She'll be pretty busy all week." Chloe bit her lip in thought. "I'll have her call you as soon as I talk to her though," she rushed.

"How long have you been alone?" Her mom sounded a little angrier now.

"I'm not alone, I'm with Al–" she cleared her throat. "I'm with Jasmine at the hotel." She hoped her mom didn't catch that.

"You were about to say that you were with Alex, weren't you? You mean the boy I found in your bedroom – without my permission?" Chloe bit her tongue, biting back wanting to correct her.

"Ye-yeah, mom. I, uh, Alek's here. But don't be mad!" Chloe shouted rather quickly. "Valentina couldn't really just leave him in San Fransico, he is her nephew." She heard Meredith's deep breaths on the line and held her own breath. The last thing she needed was her mom to make her come home at a time like this.

"Chloe," her voice serious. "I need you to tell me something. I want you to be completely honest with me, and I'll be more angry if you lie. Okay?" Chloe was a bit scared as to what her mom wanted to know.

"Okay, whatever it is, you have my word." Chloe promised. She saw Alek take a seat beside her, looking a bit confused and worried himself. She put a finger to her lips, telling him to stay quiet.

"Are you sleeping with that boy?" Her mother's voice came out dangerously quiet. Chloe almost choked on nothing, her breath stopping in her throat.

"Wh-what? Mom! How could you even think that?" Chloe shouted, not able to believe her mom would think that of her.

"Don't act so surprised! Ever since your birthday, you've been acting so different. It's like – it's like I don't know who you are anymore, kiddo! You had your first kiss, then started seeing some boy – who's in college – and I find that Alek boy in your bed! You should be thankful I'm not coming out there and dragging you back home." Chloe closed her eyes.

"First off, I'm not seeing Brian anymore. Me and him are way too different to have any type of relationship. Plus, like you said, he's in college. And as for Alek," she paused, looking at the boy himself. He gave a slight half smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "We're just friends. Okay? Now if you could please trust me enough to be responsible, I would really appreciate it." And Chloe hung up the phone with that.

She glanced at Alek, who was now looking down at the table. It's not like she should feel bad. They were only just friends, though she had a feeling that there was more to it than either of them wanted to realize.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly. He glanced back up at her. "For dragging you into all of this. I don't know about you, but I'd rather have her think I'm sleeping with you than find out the truth about me being Mai." Alek was sure she didn't mean that as an insult, but he felt his stomach drop.

"It's fine, not a big deal." He hoped she didn't hear how much his voice betrayed him. "I think Valentina and Jasmine are coming home today, so we can have Val call your mom." Chloe nodded, looking away from him.

"So, any chance you'll tell me what's going on Thursday?" Chloe tried, and Alek raised a brow.

"Are you, Chloe King, trying to guilt me because you just had a little spat with your mother?" Chloe's lips lifted into a small smile, letting him know he'd caught her. He felt a little better and smiled back. A real smile.

"I guess I can let you in," he moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She tensed, eyes widening. "Thursday is going to be your first meeting. We'll have people from all over coming in to finally meet the Uniter and her fiancé. Chloe swallowed, feeling her throat tighten.

"In two days? When did you expect to tell me?" she growled a bit and shoved his arm off her shoulders. She turned herself to glare at him. He threw his hands up and smirked innocently.

"It wasn't my doing. Valentina wanted to wait until she got back today. Jasmine and you are supposed to go shopping for dresses and other girly things." He teased. She rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you feel like doing?" she wondered. His smirk grew.

"I could always help you relax," he suggested, pulling her closer. She blushed furiously and squirmed in his hold.

* * *

By the time Jasmine and Valentina got home, it was already 5:49, so Chloe and Jasmine had little time to find a dress. Valentina said they could always go tomorrow since it was only Tuesday. Jasmine thought it would be nice if they had a third opinion on dresses for the both of them, so she dragged Alek along.

"This is really not my cup of tea, Jas." He grumbled while getting out of the backseat once they were at the store. Jasmine just chuckled. Chloe, on the other hand, was a bit nervous. And the reason behind being nervous would be that she would be trying on dresses for Alek to judge. It was stupid, she knew, because Alek shouldn't have such an impact on her. Yet, now that she's been spending more time with him, she was beginning to see how much she really did care about what he thought.

When she admitted liking Alek to Amy yesterday, she wasn't even sure that was true. After everything that had happened, she didn't want relationships. Not with Brian, not with Alek, not with anyone. But she couldn't shake the one that appeared to be growing between her Alek and her.

Once they were inside the store, Chloe and Jasmine set off to look for themselves, while Alek watched casually. Chloe realized she had no idea what she was looking for, what kind of dress she needed, so she asked Jasmine.

"What exactly are we looking for anyways?"

"Mom said the attire would be black tie formal," Jasmine explained. Chloe nodded, but she was never good at stuff like this.

"And that's means what exactly?" Chloe tried for more information. Jasmine smiled a bit and took Chloe's wrist, dragging her to Alek.

"Help her pick out a few things?" Alek just gave Jasmine a barely noticeable glare, seeing what she was doing. Somehow, early in their finding out about Chloe, she had realized Alek saw her as more than their savior or friend. Jasmine knew Alek had feelings for Chloe.

"Certainly," he forced a smile and grabbed Chloe's hand. Chloe was wondering what the heck she seemed to be missing in all of this silent communication. Jasmine walked back to the dress suits for women and Alek sighed deeply, still holding Chloe's hand, and walking towards the dresses. He stopped in front of them. "Considering you are the girl, you can decide what color dress to wear and I'll get a tie to match." Alek told her, looking down at her because of the small height difference. Chloe nodded wearily.

She picked out a few dresses since Jasmine told her she would need many, this not being the only meeting Chloe would have. The dressing room's came next, one of the store clerks glaring at Alek when he stood near the entry. He smiled innocently as said, "I'm only helping my fiancé, I promise." The woman seemed to relax, but still kept a heavy eye on him. He smirked and looked away.

In all honesty, he would rather be inside the dressing room with Chloe. His smirk grew bigger and the image of a flustered Chloe, trying on dresses with Alek in the same room. He coughed, trying to detain his thoughts from going any deeper. He didn't have to wait long for Chloe since she opened her door only a few seconds later.

Chloe had decided on trying the red one first. It was ankle length and silk as it glided to the floor rather perfectly, hugging Chloe's petite form in all the right places. She'd let her blond hair down so it flowed graciously down her back as she turned, letting Alek see it all around. He sucked in a deep breath. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"It looks amazing," was all he said. Chloe nodded and stepped back into the little room. This went on for only about 20 minutes, Chloe trying on dresses, Alek giving his short but honest opinions. The last dress – the fifth one – was Alek's favorite. It was shorter, only going down to below her knee's, and the color was a on off gold, with a sharp v-neck collar. It was a snug fit until it hit her waist, then it dangled freely around her. It hung around Chloe perfectly as she sauntered toward him, doing another little turn. He could tell by the smile on her face that she loved it too.

"I think you look absolutely perfect in that one, but we made need something a bit more formal for Thursday." He saw her face drop a little. "We can always get it for another occasion though." He added.

"Thank you," she paused, not knowing if he really cared for her explanation. "I saw a picture of my mom and dad at some kind of dance, and she was wearing one that was a close image to this one. I just really like it." Chloe turned to look in the mirror, smoothing out the fabric along her stomach. Alek didn't comment, not knowing if he was supposed to or not. He knew her father was a touchy subject. He just walked closer and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Get it," Alek told her, smiling lightly. "Even if you don't have anything to wear it to, get it." She nodded with a smiled and walked back into the room. It took a few minutes for her to change. She picked out a few more dresses while Alek waiting and held onto the gold one. She only had three this time, but Alek almost wanted her to stop after the first one. It was an ankle-length silver – almost chalky – color with no sleeves. Just like the others, it fit her perfectly as she walked towards him.

"I think that is the best one so far," he told her honestly, giving her an almost sultry look. She blushed a bit and smiled in agreement. Chloe decided that anytime she would look for a dress, she would decide on something silk. It was loose fitting and she honestly felt confident in this silver one.

"We good then?" she asked as she did one more turn. He smirked and nodded. She got changed and they left the dressing rooms. She picked out a pair on strapless silver heels that in both of the girl's opinions went perfectly with Chloe's dress. Jasmine chose a red dress suit, seeing as she wasn't fond of dresses, and a pair of black ankle boots. Alek bought a silver tie to match Chloe's dress. They checked and Chloe felt bad about how expensive everything was, but Jasmine assured her they had much to spare.

"Thank you both for helping me," Chloe said once they pulled away. "I cannot for the life of me pick out anything when it comes to clothing." Alek smiled and looked out the window, while Jasmine and Chloe chatted up front. He was racking his brain to try and figure out where and when Chloe could wear that dress she loved, and thought he finally got an idea when they got back home.

"I have to speak with Valentina, so I'll be back." He rushed off before either Chloe or Jasmine could reply. They gave each other questioning looks but shrugged it off.

"So, how'd it go while we were gone?" Jasmine questioned. Chloe smiled.

"Not too bad actually. The Dreary's came early and stayed last night. They left for their hotel earlier this afternoon." Chloe responded.

"The Dreary's are here? In San Francisco?" Jasmine said, maybe a little cautiously. Chloe nodded slowly.

"Is something wrong?" she tested, but Jasmine just shook her head and nodded for Chloe to follow her. They went into Jasmine's room and said girl placed the bags on the foot of her bed.

"They aren't known for leaving New York very often, so I'm just surprised they came." Jasmine shrugged.

"They said Valentina invited them," Chloe offered some kind of explanation. Jasmine nodded.

"They don't go anywhere _without_ an invite, so I thought she may have." Chloe bobbed her head, but stayed silent and plopped down onto Jasmine's bed. Jasmine did the same, landing next to Chloe.

"How are the lovely engaged couple?" Jasmine mocked and Chloe rolled her eyes, blushing a bit.

"Nothing horrible has happened, so let's just hope it stays that way." Jasmine smiled and glanced at Chloe's left hand.

"Just a warning," she started. "If I were you, I would make it a priority to start wearing your ring. Make it a habit, both you and Alek." Chloe's eyes went a little bit wide, forgetting all about that important factor.

"Right, I forgot all about that." She bit her lip and glanced at Jasmine. "Do you think all of this is going to work?"

"The whole engagement slash marriage?" Chloe nodded. "I think it will, as long as you two can keep it up." Chloe didn't reply, just heaved out a deep breath. Jasmine hesitantly laid a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me when I say I think you'll be fine." Chloe nodded again. "Is this about Alek or . . . ?" Jasmine trailed off in question. Chloe closed her eyes.

"I don't know, I guess." She paused. "I just don't know how to act when all of this goes down. I don't know if I should be mingling with people, if I should stick to Alek's side. I don't know who I should or shouldn't talk to. I just have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing."

"For one thing, I want to tell you this. Alek can be a world class jerk, but he can also be one of the sweetest guys I know. Have you guys gotten to know each other at all?" Chloe looked up at Jasmine and nodded.

"He told me a few things about how you and Valentina found him and what happened before that." Chloe smiled softly. "He also told me how much he loves basketball, how he got placed back a grade because of being my protector." Chloe swallowed. Again with the feelings she wasn't sure she wanted.

"He told you about his parents?" Jasmine asked, a little shocked. She'd known Alek for almost 8 years now, and he never brought up his parents. Though, she never really asked either.

"Yeah, he did." Chloe bit her lip. Jasmine smile again. Alek was in deeper than he thought. As for Chloe, she guessed there was something on her side, too.

"You like him, don't you?" Jasmine leaned closer to whisper. Chloe groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"I don't know! It's all too confusing. I have no idea what I feel." Chloe rubbed her hand across her face, turning her words into mumbles. Jasmine laughed a bit.

"I can't say I'm surprised. You guys have to act like your engaged, something was bound to come about." Chloe agreed.

"But we haven't even actually done anything yet. We've just stayed here and talked. And I know I told you I'm not with him, and I'm not, but I'm not entirely over Brian yet. I don't want Alek to be some kind of rebound if I ever do tell him how I feel." She paused, voice dropping into an almost sad whisper. "I just don't want to end up hurting him." Jasmine pressed her lips together.

"Then don't act on it unless you have to. I don't want him – or you – getting hurt either." Jasmine stood and pulled Chloe off of the bed. "Now get up because I am jet-lagged and I need sleep." They both laughed and Chloe grabbed her bag and went to exit the room, stopping at the doorway.

"Thank you, Jas." Jasmine smiled and set the bags on the floor. Chloe hut her door and walked over to her and Alek's room. She set the bag down by the closet and looked around for the rings. She couldn't find them on the desk and didn't think they would be in the bathroom, so she checked inside the nightstand by his bed. When she opened the drawer and started digging through, she found a string of several foil packets that almost made her heart stop. She dropped them instantly and knew her face was a deep scarlet red as she slammed the drawer shut.

_So maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to go through his drawers,_ Chloe thought. He was a teenage boy after all, so finding condoms in his dresser drawer shouldn't be that surprising. But Chloe felt a pang of something she couldn't place. She wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know why – or who – he used those for so she went on to search for their rings. Alek came in a few minutes later, seeing her searching for something.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he joked. The only thing Chloe could do was think of her findings, and she realized what that feeling she felt earlier was. It was pure jealousy. She knew she wasn't ready for sex, let alone with someone she wasn't sure how she felt about, but she was definitely jealous.

"I was just looking for our rings. Where'd you put them?" She tried to act like everything was fine. Which, in a way, it was. Those stupid little packages wouldn't leave her alone. Not to mention the images of who the heck he could be doing anything with was.

"Up here," he stated and walked over to the closet. He reached up to the top shelf that Chloe couldn't have reached even if she did think to look in there and pulled out a bag. He pulled out two boxes and pulled out the ring from hers. She walked closer, but before she could grab it, he took her hand and placed the piece of jewelry on her left ring finger. Her stomach fluttered a bit and then came the overwhelming feeling of something she couldn't describe. She pulled her hand away, maybe a little more liked yanked, and turned towards the doorway that led to the hall.

"We should keep them on and get used to wearing them," was all she said as she exited the room. She walked over the Jasmine's room and rapped on the door. Chloe listened in only to find the sounds of heavy breathing. She was already asleep. Chloe bit her lip and headed over to Valentina's office, or at least she hoped that's what it was. Once she made it to the door, she knocked.

"Yes?" The woman's voice rang out.

"It's just Chloe," she responded.

"Come in then," Chloe opened the door and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. She took a quick look around the office before facing Valentina. She looked like she was doing something, laptop open and hands resting on the keyboard.

"I can come back later if you're busy." Chloe said, turning around.

"You're fine. Is everything okay?" Chloe guessed she could sense her off mood.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I was just curious if there was anything I need to know for Thursday." She quickly made something up. She had no clue why she was bothering Valentina in the first place. Valentina's face told her she was thinking. She closed her laptop and pointed to the chair in front of her desk.

"Have a seat," Chloe did so. "Now, what exactly is bothering you?" And that was how she knew she couldn't lie to Valentina. She was a smart woman so she didn't know why she thought she could get passed her.

"It's nothing, really. Just something stupid." Chloe tried to reassure her, but she wasn't buying it. "Really. So, for Thursday, is there anything I can take into account? Maybe some tips or hints as to how to act?" When Valentina didn't respond, Chloe bit her lip. Her leg started bouncing up and down. Chloe was fairly sure she could see the awkwardness swarming around the two of them.

"I would say to just keep to yourself unless talked to. Even then, don't interact very much. Keep it on a business relationship with most of these people. They know how to get information out of you when you may not even be aware you're doing anything. Have me, Alek, or Jasmine with you at all times." Chloe nodded, taking in all the material she'd just received. She swallowed hard when she found Valentina studying her. She even cleared her throat and acted like there was some type of string on her shirt. Then she played with her hair a bit. When Valentina seemed to say nothing more, only glancing her over many times with her eyes, she stood.

"Well, uh, thank you for the tips and everything. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Chloe nodded and turned around for the door when Valentina's voice stopped her.

"Chloe, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't help you." So she stood there with her hand on the doorknob, wondering if she was making a big deal out of nothing.

"I-I don't even know how to explain it really." Chloe turned slowly. Valentina gave her a light smile and pointed back towards the seat. Chloe sighed and took it. "I'm just really confused. After everything that happened with," she paused, unsure how Valentina would react. "With Brian, I find myself liking Alek. I know, since me and him are 'engaged' it's only normal, but I really think I'm developing feelings for him. And feelings are _not_ something I'm good at, in case you couldn't tell. I have no idea how it happened, but it did. I just don't want to end up hurting him if it every does lead to something more, because I'm willing to bet–"

"Chloe," Valentina's tone made her stop. She took a deep breath.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Why is this all coming about now? Do you have any clue why your feelings seem to be . . ." she trailed off, thinking of the proper word. "Heightened?" Chloe refused to look at her and couldn't respond. She bit her lip, looking anywhere but to the woman in front of her. "Chloe," Valentina probed. Chloe closed her eyes so hard she was white.

"Does Alek have a girlfriend or any kind of relationships?" Chloe hurried. Her voice came out smaller than she would have liked.

"I'm not very much in tuned to Alek's personal life," Valentina explained. "But I don't think he's had any relationships recently. None that I was aware of at least." Chloe just nodded and stood up, still not looking at Valentina.

"Well, now that I've made a fool of myself for today, I think I'll leave you be. I'm sorry I wasted your time. Thank you, though." Chloe left the room before Valentina could respond. She groaned a bit when she saw that Alek was raiding the fridge. She took a second to glance him over before snapping back to reality.

"I think I need to just get out for a bit, so I'm gonna call Amy and see if she can pick me up." Alek turned around rather quickly, not knowing Chloe had even entered. He saw how distraught she looked, as if she was fighting a battle within herself, and couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned. She just nodded. He also took note of her small fists and how they were tightly clenched, how she wouldn't look up at him. Had he done something wrong? Nothing that he could think of. "Well, I think you should check with Valentina before leaving. Just to be sure."

"I think I'll be fine," she retorted. Alek couldn't understand the random change in mood, but decided not to act on it. Maybe something happened while he was talking to Valentina earlier.

"You know, I'd actually like it better if you stayed in." Alek closed the fridge, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He wasn't exactly ordering her to stay, but he wanted to figure out what was wrong. After he said that, she looked up at him. Her eyes narrowed and she walked closer to him. He could see that she was mad; furious even.

"And who said I wanted to do what you want?" She said icily. His own eyes narrowed, jaw clenching. _What the hell did I do to deserve an attitude?_

"It was a suggestion. No one said you had to follow it." He kept his emotions out of his statement, letting it float rather freely out of his mouth. "I just thought it would be safer for you to stay home." He turned to leave and go into the bedroom and heard Chloe's footsteps follow.

"Then I might as well stay. There's no point in created a catastrophe over nothing." She voiced, almost sounding a bit like a sigh. Alek bit back a snarky comment on creating catastrophe's over nothing when that was kind of what she was doing. From what he knew, he'd done nothing in the past few days but try to get closer to her. Now she was practically biting his head off. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and faced Chloe, who was sitting on the bed, knees to her chest. She was staring at the bed, obviously thinking about something. He sighed.

"Okay, what's going on?" he grilled. "Did I do something I'm not aware of?" He raised his hands, eyebrows following. She looked up. He was the grimace look on her face, letting him know she hadn't meant to do anything. And if she had, she felt bad about it. "What's bothering you so much?" He took a seat next to her on the bed and pretended not to notice how she moved away from him.

"It's nothing, just stupid stuff." She shrugged. "Girl stuff. You don't have to worry about me so much."

"I can't help it," he breathed out. He looked away, glancing at the open door. Maybe she just wanted some time away from him. "If you need me, I'll be in the living room. Okay?"

"Sure," Chloe said. She sounded down right depressed and that made Alek's heartbreak.

"And I do mean if you need me for anything," he persisted, walking towards the doorway. "Meaning any single thing. I'm here for you, Chlo." He gave on one last attempt as he departed the room. He shut the door behind him. Well, that went well. He shook his head. He really wondered what the hell went through female's minds sometimes.

* * *

**So I can't really speak for this chapter. All I know is my mind wanted one thing, but my fingers did another. Soooo. . .Uh tell me what you thought? I know you guys probably hate me for adding new drama to their lives and all that. I also know how out of character this is beginning to get, so I'll try for a better crew next time. Sorry guys, I know it wasn't my best.**

**Just to let you know, the nest chapter will be taking the place on Thursday morning, meaning everyone's getting ready for Chloe and Alek's first public meeting as an 'engaged' couple.**

**Love to you all! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!  
**

**~Maria xoxo**


End file.
